


Неотвеченный вызов

by Vongue, Wincent_Cester



Series: R - NC-17 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Неотвеченный вызов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

— Кто это? — норовит заглянуть через плечо Джесс.

Сэм отключает звук, не сбрасывая звонок, и ловко прячет телефон в карман джинсов. Сдерживает порыв сказать правду — может быть, позже. Сдерживает желание отступить на шаг — никак не выходит растянуть личное пространство на кого-то, кто не Дин.

— Никто, — врет он и, не дожидаясь недоверчивого прищура, поворачивается и крепко обнимает ее за талию.

Ему не хватает сердца заблокировать этот номер. Не хватает сердца ответить.

Потому что Дин может сказать: «Какого хрена, Сэм? Куда ты пропал, мы с отцом чуть не ебнулись», или «Зачем ты так со мной, Сэмми?», или «Катись к черту, мудила». И тогда Сэм сломается — и у него нет ни малейшего желания проверять, на каком по счету слове.

Потому что Дин может спросить: «С ней так же хорошо, как со мной? Ты так же держишь во рту ее пальцы, чтобы не орать, пока она тебе отсасывает? Ты не скучаешь по моим рукам, языку, члену? А я помню, что ты говорил, когда кончал со мной. Хочешь, я приеду и сделаю так снова? Можно даже не разговаривать, я просто тебя выебу и свалю... Где ты? Дай знать, что все в порядке».

— «Никто» уже звонил тебе в прошлую пятницу, — не дает одурачить себя Джесс.

С полуулыбкой, мол, не понимаю, о чем ты, Сэм дергает плечом и прерывает допрос нечестным, но надежным способом — ловит ее губы, осторожно, нежно-нежно, как никогда не целовал Дина.

Рано или поздно придется рассказать. Или заблокировать номер.

Потому что Дин может сказать: «Вернись» — и Сэм вернется.


End file.
